


Our broken love in our broken world

by Applepie_kozume, bokutokinniesunite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie_kozume/pseuds/Applepie_kozume, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutokinniesunite/pseuds/bokutokinniesunite
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	Our broken love in our broken world

I always thought that love was impossible, that I couldn’t feel it, that it was useless and unneeded but that all melted away when I saw him. With his golden eyes that sparkle in the sun and his personality that always shined. To be honest, no matter how I felt for him I could never tell him because love wasn’t allowed. Although the little flips my heart did when he held my hand and the happiness I felt when he held me. They… they were irreplaceable. With him, I truly felt that I was safe, I felt inspired and I felt love.


End file.
